Plane Crash
by CutesyCoco
Summary: It all came crashing down to Misaki, her mind becoming clouded. She couldn't think straight: Plane crash. Japan. Britain. Takumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maid Sama or any of its character.**

 **Note: I updated Chapter 4 of Melodic Love so go check that out right now if you haven't already. :)**

* * *

Misaki dropped to the ground.

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

Her eyes teared up. Was this some kind of sick joke!?

"Breaking News: There has been a plane crash. The plane route was Japan to Britain, and was the only one going that route. The plane reportedly left at 2:00 pm and crashed due to mechanical errors and bad weather. There are no survivors."

It all came crashing down to Misaki, her mind becoming clouded. She couldn't think straight.

 _Plane crash._

 _Japan._

 _Britain._

 _Takumi._

Misaki then broke down into sobs, tears flooding from her eyes. This can't be true! Her Takumi! There was no way he could be... _gone._ No! She screamed hysterically, collapsing onto the floor crying. She buried her face in her palms.

She then felt her door opening and in came Tora. The moment he saw Misaki's broken state on the floor, Tora immediately rushed to Misaki and embraced her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Tora said as he rubbed her back comfortingly and muttered helpful words. The moment he had gotten the news that Takumi was in a plane crash, he had rushed over to Misaki's house, only praying she was okay.

Misaki sobbed into his shoulders, wishing this wasn't true. But it was true. Takumi's plane was the only one going to Britain today. Why today of all days? Why his plane? Why? Something then snapped inside Misaki.

"You," she said quietly as she pushed herself away from Tora, her raven bangs covering her tear struck face. Tora had a confused look on his faces.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU AND THAT BASTARD GERARD DIDN'T FORCE HIM TO GO TO THAT FUCKING COUNTRY! I HATE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY HUSBAND IS GONE!" Misaki screamed hysterically as she kicked and punched Tora. Her powerful hits grew weaker with each point. There was no use. Nothing she did could convey own _angry_ she was _._ She was enraged. She was furious. She was confused.

But most of all, she was heartbroken.

Misaki opened her mouth and shakily choked out the words, "Y-You're...you're the reason why my T-Takumi is..." and before she could even finish the sentence, she lost it and started screaming.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Misaki screamed. She cried into her hands, unable to face Tora.

Tora felt a mountain of guilt crush him. She was right. She was absolutely fucking right. It was all his damn fault. He and Gerard had forced Takumi to go to that cursed meeting all the way in fucking Britain. Yes, it was an important meeting. But he never knew it would result in...this.

It was then that Tora realized there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do. Takumi was no longer here. And when Takumi left, he took a big part of Misaki's soul. He looked at the broken state of the once strong and fearless woman. He felt his heart crumble. He then knew that his presence would only destroy her further. He then stood up and quietly left.

Once seeing that Tora left, Misaki removed her palms from her face. She glanced at the mirror conveniently placed in the living room. She looked terrible. Her eyes were a bloody red, her hair was a mess, her skin was deathly pale, and she looked so _empty._

Misaki realized that it wasn't Tora's fault. It wasn't Gerard's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but hers. She couldn't put the blame on anyone except herself.

 _"Come on, Misaaaaaaa" Takumi pouted to Misaki. Takumi had Misaki in his arms as he tightly embraced her underneath the covers of the bed._

 _"Nope," Misaki said firmly. She giggled when she felt Takumi's golden hair tickle her skin._

 _Seeing her laugh, Takumi smirked mischievously. He then rolled over on top, trapped Misaki with his towering body, and started tickling the side of Misaki's bare stomach._

 _"Ow! Noooo! Stop it, you alien!" Misaki protested loudly while laughing loudly._

 _Takumi smiled when he saw her laughing so carefree. She was so beautiful. Just hearing her laugh so wildly made his heart pound. He then ceased his tickling when he saw that Misaki was laughing too hard and needed to catch her breath._ _Misaki was grateful when Takumi stopped his devilish fingers._

 _"Hmmm...how about now? Do I still have to go?" Takumi inquired, fully knowing the answer._

 _"Takumi, you have to go to the meeting. You can't slack off. This is important," Misaki chided as she buried her fingers in Takumi's hair, gently stroking it._

 _"That feels nice," Takumi said, getting lost in the feeling of Misaki's soft fingers in his hair._

 _"Okay, but did you hear what I said?"_

 _"Hmm, what was that?"_

 _Misaki then glared at Takumi. Seeing his wife glare, he stopped kidding around and nodded._

 _"Okay, okay, I'll go," he said in an exasperated tone. Misaki then smiled, giving Takumi a sweet peck on his cheek._

 _"You seem awfully eager to get rid of me," he pointed out._

 _Misaki then rolled her eyes. "You know that's not true. I just don't want you to get in trouble from your grandfather."_

 _"Yes, yes, and I love you for being so understanding. I just... don't want to go all the way over to Britain and stay a week without my beautiful little wife_ _. I'll miss you too much."_

 _"I know, baby. I'll miss my alien too. But it's only for a week," Misaki comforted Takumi, tightening her hold on him. He then kissed Misaki on the lips. It was a sweet and loving kiss that conveyed their emotions. They separated their lips, snuggling up to each other._

 _Misaki lovingly gazed at the man who held her in his arms. He was so handsome. Inside and out. What did she do to deserve him? She loved him more than anything else in the world, even more than let on._

 _"I love you, Misaki," Takumi said, holding the same loving look in his beautiful pools of emerald eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. He still had that affect on her after all these years. She would miss him terribly in the one week he would be gone. But she knew he had to go. She couldn't make him compromize his career for her._

 _"I love you too, Takumi."_

Misaki sat quietly, her fragile form leaning against the wall. The sticky streams of salty tears were now dry on her face. She would have gotten up to wash her face, but what was the point? There was no use.

He wasn't ever going to tease her. He wasn't ever going to cook for her. He wasn't ever going to surprise her. He wasn't ever going to comfort her. He wasn't ever going to scold her. He wasn't ever going to hug her. He wasn't every going to kiss her. He wasn't ever going to give her that radiant warmth that only he could give.

Bits and pieces of her shared memories with him started buzzing around in her mind, nothing making sense. From the moment he had discovered her in her maid outfit, from the moment he had jumped off of the school roof for her, from the moment they had confessed their feelings, from the moment they had shared their first kiss, from the moment they had shared their first date, from the moment they had gotten married - it all came crashing down. And those happy memories that would once fill her with unconditional warmth and joy now only made her fragile heart ache.

" _I love you, Misaki."_

 _"I love you, Misaki."_

 _"I love you, Misaki."_

Her heart crumbled until there was nothing left. After all, Takumi Usui was the man who had selfishly and selflessly broke into her heart and slowly fixed all the cracks and scars. Without him, she was nothing.

She felt nothing. She felt empty.

Takumi Usui was dead.

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa sprang straight up from her bed, panting, trying to catch her breath. She then frantically looked around the room, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. She felt her face. It was sticky with tears.

The room was dark, the only source of light being the moon seeping in through the curtains of the windows. Tears were still gushing from her eyes, and she was uncontrollably shaking. Her amber orbs then landed on the man who was peacefully sleeping right next to her. She felt a wave of relief and affection flood through her.

Takumi then woke up, seemingly startled by Misaki's movements. He blinked his emerald eyes open, then let out a yawn. He casted a worried look at Misaki.

"Hmm...You alright, Misaki?" Takumi asked quietly. He sat up from the bed. Why was she crying? He felt his heart break a little. He hated seeing her cry.

Misaki nodded her head, quickly wiping away the tears from her eye. She didn't want Takumi to worry. But the truth was, she was anything but fine. The dream had felt so _real_.

Takumi saw right through her. He knew she wasn't fine. He then pulled her in his strong embrace and held her tightly against his body as he sat her on his lap. He lovingly kissed the top of her head to soothe her. As soon as she felt his strong arms around her, Misaki felt relaxed. She snuggled into him, wrapping her own arms around his back.

"Misaki, tell me what's wrong," Takumi said gently. He tilted her head up, wanting to see her face. She was pale, and was still shaking a little. She had something akin to fear in her beautiful golden eyes.

"I...I had a nightmare," Misaki said timidly, a little embarassed to be causing such a ruckus and waking him up over a nightmare.

Instead of teasing her, he nodded in understanding. "Tell me about it," Takumi said. He was curious. What could have gotten her so worked up? They hadn't watched a scary movie since two months ago...

Misaki took a gulp of air and started explaining her dream.

"You...You were on a plane to Britain, and it crashed, and you were g-gone..." Misaki choked out, tears threatening to spill out again.

Takumi comfortingly hushed her, getting the gist of it. So she had a nightmare of him dying, huh?

Takumi rubbed soothing circles on her petite back, comforting his wife that meant the world to him.

"Misaki, that won't happen. I'm right here with you. I won't leave you, I love you too much to do that," Takumi said.

"I know, it's just... It felt so real," Misaki confessed, burying her face in the crook of his masculine neck. She inhaled his addictive scent. He smelled of mint, vanilla, and something that was so uniquely Takumi. She loved his scent. She would've normally blushed and be embarassed by being so close and affectionate to him, but she needed him right now.

"It's alright, baby, it's alright," Takumi said, tightening his hold on her.

She then looked up up from him, her honey eyes meeting his beautiful emerald ones.

"Takumi?"

"Yes, darling?"

Misaki gathered her courage. "Promise me you won't go to Britain tomorrow."

She knew what she said was extremely selfish and illogical. She was making him miss his business meeting over a stupid dream. Maybe she should just let him go, even though she'd die from dread. Worry and doubt were clearly visible on her face. Maybe she should take it back...

Takumi opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. This meeting was _really_ important to the company, and he would surely receive an earful from his grandfather if he wasn't present. However, Misaki was always his first priority. He couldn't leave her. If she didn't want him to go, he wouldn't go.

"I promise," Takumi said with a gentle smile that was only reserved for his wife. Misaki's heart leaped in uncontrollable joy. He was going to stay with her. In turn, she smiled brightly at him, her traces of fear and worry now all gone.

She then pushed him so he was laying on the bed. She then laid on top of him, then kissed him passionately as she brought the covers over them. Takumi froze in shock for a second. It was normally him attacking her with kisses, not the other way around.

He quickly recovered and responded to the kiss with equal fervor. One arm was entangled in her gorgeous locks of raven hair, and the other arm was securely wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Both of Misaki's hands cupped his cheeks as his tongue ran over her lips. A moan escaped from her lip, her mouth forming into an 'o' shape. Takumi took advantage of it and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, both of their tongues fighting for dominance.

They soon let go, both of them needing to catch their breath.

"That," Misaki said while panting, a rosy red color painting her cheeks, "is your thank you."

Takumi let out a deep chuckle. He rolled over until he was on top of Misaki.

"What am I going to do with you, my little vixen?" Takumi whispered, burying his face in her neck.

Misaki rolled her eyes at the nickname. She wrapped her around around his neck.

"I love you, Takumi," she said. She planted a kiss on top of his hair.

"Love you more, Misa darling," she heard him mumble. She then heard him let out a soft snore. She laughed a little, careful not to disturb him. That was unusual. She normally fell asleep on him, not the other way around. Then again, he must've been really tired since she woke him up at around 3 am.

Soon, she found herself being lulled to sleep. She felt so comfortable, so warm, being so close to him. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep with the love of her life in her arms.

* * *

 _Next Day:_

"Takumi, come here," Misaki breathed, her eyes glued on the television.

"What is it, Misaki?" Takumi called out from the kitchen, currently making lunch. When he didn't get a response, he stepped into the living room to find his wife's eyes on the television. He shifted his gaze to the tv. His stomach dropped.

"Breaking News: There has been a plane crash. The plane was from Japan and was going to Britain. This plane was the only one going that route. The plane reportedly left at 2:00 pm and crashed due to mechanical errors. There are still reports going, but there are currently no survivors."

Misaki grabbed the remote and pressed the power button, shutting the TV down. The news report was just like the one in her dream. There was an eerie silence between the married couple.

Takumi then ran over to Misaki and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"That could've been you," Misaki whispered, crushed in Takumi's bear hug.

"But it isn't. I'm right here with you," Takumi said quietly. Misaki nodded, her grip on him tightening.

Yes, he was right there by her side, like he would always be.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading this spur of the moment one shot lol. Means a lot. Make sure you review, PM, follow, favorite, whatever. Y'all get it :)**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I might do an alternate ending to the oneshot if y'all want. Make sure you let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Alternate Ending)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maid Sama or any of its character.**

 **Note: This is the alternate ending. Yep. Make sure you read everything until the end. Trust me. **

* * *

Misaki dropped to the ground.

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

Her eyes teared up. Was this some kind of sick joke!?

"Breaking News: There has been a plane crash. The plane route was Japan to Britain, and was the only one going that route. The plane reportedly left at 2:00 pm and crashed due to mechanical errors and bad weather. There are no survivors."

It all came crashing down to Misaki, her mind becoming clouded. She couldn't think straight.

 _Plane crash._

 _Japan._

 _Britain._

 _Takumi._

Misaki then broke down into sobs, tears flooding from her eyes. This can't be true! Her Takumi! There was no way he could be... _gone._ No! She screamed hysterically, collapsing onto the floor crying. She buried her face in her palms.

She then felt her door opening and in came Tora. The moment he saw Misaki's broken state on the floor, Tora immediately rushed to Misaki and embraced her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Tora said as he rubbed her back comfortingly and muttered helpful words. The moment he had gotten the news that Takumi was in a plane crash, he had rushed over to Misaki's house, only praying she was okay.

Misaki sobbed into his shoulders, wishing this wasn't true. But it was true. Takumi's plane was the only one going to Britain today. Why today of all days? Why his plane? Why? Something then snapped inside Misaki.

"You," she said quietly as she pushed herself away from Tora, her raven bangs covering her tear struck face. Tora had a confused look on his faces.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU AND THAT BASTARD GERARD DIDN'T FORCE HIM TO GO TO THAT FUCKING COUNTRY! I HATE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY HUSBAND IS GONE!" Misaki screamed hysterically as she kicked and punched Tora. Her powerful hits grew weaker with each point. There was no use. Nothing she did could convey own _angry_ she was _._ She was enraged. She was furious. She was confused.

But most of all, she was heartbroken.

Misaki opened her mouth and shakily choked out the words, "Y-You're...you're the reason why my T-Takumi is..." and before she could even finish the sentence, she lost it and started screaming.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Misaki screamed. She cried into her hands, unable to face Tora.

Tora felt a mountain of guilt crush him. She was right. She was absolutely fucking right. It was all his damn fault. He and Gerard had forced Takumi to go to that cursed meeting all the way in fucking Britain. Yes, it was an important meeting. But he never knew it would result in...this.

However, despite the crushing guilt, he stayed by her side. He stayed by her side because he loved her. And he couldn't leave her she when she needed support the most. He had always loved her, even before she married Usui. He had always been jealous of him, thinking of him as a lucky bastard for having Misaki's heart. And despite his bitterness, he let her go because he knew how much she loved Takumi.

But he wasn't letting go this time. Without even knowing it, Misaki was fragile and she needed love. He would give her all his love, even if she didn't return it. He chuckled internally in a dark way. He never thought he would stoop so low for a woman, but here he was. That's Misaki Ayuzawa for you.

She continued to kick and thrash, cussing him out to the point where it kinda stung. But he didn't care. He held her tightly and let her vent out all her emotions.

Misaki then realized that it wasn't Tora's fault. It wasn't Gerard's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault...but hers. She couldn't put the blame on anyone except herself.

 _"Come on, Misaaaaaaa" Takumi pouted to Misaki. Takumi had Misaki in his arms as he tightly embraced her underneath the covers of the bed._

 _"Nope," Misaki said firmly. She giggled when she felt Takumi's golden hair tickle her skin._

 _Seeing her laugh, Takumi smirked mischievously. He then rolled over on top, trapped Misaki with his towering body, and started tickling the side of Misaki's bare stomach._

 _"Ow! Noooo! Stop it, you alien!" Misaki protested loudly while laughing loudly._

 _Takumi smiled when he saw her laughing so carefree. She was so beautiful. Just hearing her laugh so wildly made his heart pound. He then ceased his tickling when he saw that Misaki was laughing too hard and needed to catch her breath. Misaki was grateful when Takumi stopped his devilish fingers._

 _"Hmmm...how about now? Do I still have to go?" Takumi inquired, fully knowing the answer._

 _"Takumi, you have to go to the meeting. You can't slack off. This is important," Misaki chided as she buried her fingers in Takumi's hair, gently stroking it._

 _"That feels nice," Takumi said, getting lost in the feeling of Misaki's soft fingers in his hair._

 _"Okay, but did you hear what I said?"_

 _"Hmm, what was that?"_

 _Misaki then glared at Takumi. Seeing his wife glare, he stopped kidding around and nodded._

 _"Okay, okay, I'll go," he said in an exasperated tone. Misaki then smiled, giving Takumi a sweet peck on his cheek._

 _"You seem awfully eager to get rid of me," he pointed out._

 _Misaki then rolled her eyes. "You know that's not true. I just don't want you to get in trouble from your grandfather."_

 _"Yes, yes, and I love you for being so understanding. I just... don't want to go all the way over to Britain and stay a week without my beautiful little wife. I'll miss you too much."_

 _"I know, baby. I'll miss my alien too. But it's only for a week," Misaki comforted Takumi, tightening her hold on him. He then kissed Misaki on the lips. It was a sweet and loving kiss that conveyed their emotions. They separated their lips, snuggling up to each other._

 _Misaki lovingly gazed at the man who held her in his arms. He was so handsome. Inside and out. What did she do to deserve him? She loved him more than anything else in the world, even more than let on._

 _"I love you, Misaki," Takumi said, holding the same loving look in his beautiful pools of emerald eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. He still had that affect on her after all these years. She would miss him terribly in the one week he would be gone. But she knew he had to go. She couldn't make him compromize his career for her._

 _"I love you too, Takumi."_

Misaki sat quietly, her fragile form leaning against the wall. The sticky streams of salty tears were now dry on her face. She would have gotten up to wash her face, but what was the point? There was no use. She sniffed, her face burried in Tora's chest. She hated to admit it, but she was terribly happy he was there.

Takumi wasn't ever going to tease her. He wasn't ever going to cook for her. He wasn't ever going to surprise her. He wasn't ever going to comfort her. He wasn't ever going to scold her. He wasn't ever going to hug her. He wasn't every going to kiss her. He wasn't ever going to give her that radiant warmth that only he could give.

Bits and pieces of her shared memories with him started buzzing around in her mind, nothing making sense. From the moment he had discovered her in her maid outfit, from the moment he had jumped off of the school roof for her, from the moment they had confessed their feelings, from the moment they had shared their first kiss, from the moment they had shared their first date, from the moment they had gotten married - it all came crashing down. And those happy memories that would once fill her with unconditional warmth and joy now only made her fragile heart ache.

" _I love you, Misaki."_

 _"I love you, Misaki."_

 _"I love you, Misaki."_

Her heart crumbled until there was nothing left. After all, Takumi Usui was the man who had selfishly and selflessly broke into her heart and slowly fixed all the cracks and scars. Without him, she was nothing.

She felt nothing. She felt empty.

Takumi Usui was dead.

* * *

Misaki was startled, waking up immediately. She panted, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. She wanted to scream at herself. It's been 5 years, 5 fucking years since he had died. Why was she still having this nightmare? Hadn't she moved on? Wasn't she happily engaged?

Misaki was still laying down on the bed, the only thing on her body being the thin blanket draped over her, and the strong arm around her waist.

She shifted her gaze until her golden eyes met the man who was sleeping peacefully next to her.

 _Tora Igarashi._

Yes, she was engaged to Tora Igarashi. The man who had pinned her to a desk in high school, the man who had selflessly sacrificed his own feelings so that she could be happy with Takumi, the man who had actually fell in love with her - despite all her past struggles and flaws.

She then turned her attention to the diamond ring that was sitting innocently on the nightstand next to the bed she way lying on. It was beautiful, she had to admit. But a tiny part of her deep inside felt sickened at the sight of the ring.

 _Traitor. Cheater. Liar._

She had shoved the painful thought aside when Tora had proposed. She had to agree. She felt indebted. He was the only one who had stuck by her side, helped her, and loved her when she was struggling with Takumi's death, and she knew she couldn't break Tora's heart like that. She had accepted happily, because she had also grown to love Tora over the years.

But she knew it wasn't the type of love she had for Takumi. And she hated comparing him to Takumi, _hated it,_ but somehow she always found herself silently doing it. It had made her feel all the more evil and fucked up. And she knew Tora knew she was comparing him to Takumi.

 _Maybe, I'll learn to love him as much as I loved Takumi. I have to try. Not only for his sake, but for mine as well._

Misaki was fucked up, and that was one of the reasons why Misaki had grown to love Tora, because he loved her while knowing how messed up she was.

But still, she felt empty. And she knew she never fully moved on from Takumi's death. Having that nightmare reoccur only confirmed that.

She stayed busy in her thoughts, unable to fall asleep again. She then felt a stare on her. She turned until she was facing her fiancé. She was startled to see his lime green eyes wide awake.

 _Lime green. His were emerald green._

She quickly shoved the depressing thought away.

"Tora, you're awake?" she asked, a little surprised.

He let out a chuckle. "Yes, I'm awake. You know, it's kind of hard to sleep when your wife-to-be is moving around a lot."

Misaki's face heated up in embarrassment. Tora laughed at her, insisting that it was fine.

"I wasn't that tired anyway," he said reassuringly.

Tora then reached out and pulled Misaki towards him until she was laying next to him. He could feel her breathing.

"Why are you awake?"

Misaki sighed. She was not looking forward to the questions.

"I had...the nightmare," Misaki said quietly. Tora instantly knew what she meant. His eyes visibly darkened, and Misaki noticed it. She felt guilty,

"You know-"

"Do you regret accepting the proposal?"

Misaki was shocked, her mouth open. She was not expecting that question. And from the look on Tora's face, she could tell that it was something he was thinking about for a long time.

Misaki opened her mouth, then closed it again. She couldn't answer. She couldn't lie to him...but she couldn't tell him the truth either.

"So you do," Tora muttered darkly.

"That's not what I said-"

"Quit lying."

Misaki was taken aback. She was a little surprised at the way Tora had said that in that tone. He had always been understanding and kind towards her. She sighed. It was about time he snapped. Even he had limits too, right?

Tora was no fool. He knew her heart still belonged to Takumi. And though he knew she loved him, he knew it wasn't in the same way. And when she didn't defend herself or deny the claims, it felt like he had been punched straight in the gut.

Misaki sighed. "You want me to be honest with you?" Tora grimaced. He wanted her to trust him and be able to tell him anything, but he knew the "truth" wasn't in his favor. He nodded anyway.

"I don't regret accepting your proposal. I love you Tora, I truly do. And I wish I was able to express it more, but just know I do love you so much. You were with me through thick and thin, always have been understanding, always have loved me unconditionally. What more could a girl want?" she bitterly chuckled. Tora stayed silent, knowing she wasn't finished.

"I just feel...empty. Guilty. Like a traitor," Misaki confessed. There was so much more she wanted to say, but she couldn't find a way to word it or express it.

Tora was surprised with this answer. That's not what he was expecting. He was expecting a painful "I hate you" or "I regret everything" or a "You're nothing compared to Takumi."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

Misaki bitterly laughed. He didn't know the half of it. "You really wanna know?"

Tora seriously answered, "Yes," all traces of his normal annoyingly mischievous self gone.

This was her fiancé. She'd have to tell him all this at one point. And as crazy as it sounded, she wanted things between her and Tora to work out.

"I feel guilty for his death. I made him go to that meeting. He told me himself he didn't want to go, but I dragged his ass off of bed and made him go. And here I am, after being the cause of his death, engaged to someone else. I feel like a traitor," Misaki stated, cursing herself when her voice cracked. Her insides tore apart.

Tora visibly tensed in surprised. All this time she'd heen blaming herself? He was positive a part of her resented him because she blamed him. But she blamed herself the entire time. This took a long time to register.

Misaki laughed in a fake manner, as if to brush away the seriousness of the conversation. "And I feel guilty towards you, too. I've made you endure so much, and even still I'm such a burden. Through all these years, I still haven't figured out how someone like you could even put up, let alone love someone like me."

She took a deep breath, feeling a little scared of letting that all out. She was afraid to see his reaction. She was throughly surprised when she felt a strong pair of arms crush her in a tight hug.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki. You don't get it, do you? I'll always love you. I always have and always will. And I don't care if you're not completely ready, because I'll wait for you. And Takumi wouldn't want you to waste your life away in guilt,my hat I'm sure of. He would want you to be happy. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't my fault, and it wasn't his fault that it happened. Some things just happen, and we won't ever know the reason. So don't ever feel like everything is your fault because it isn't," Tora said as he tightened his grip.

Misaki's heart melted in the best way. She loosened the hug, only to gaze at him. This was everything she had wanted to hear, _needed_ to hear for the last 5 years. He was shocked to see her wear a sad smile, with her beautiful honey eyes wet with tears.

He cursed himself. Did he make her cry?

As if reading his mind, she denied it. "No, no, no. Don't think I'm crying because I'm sad. I'm...really happy," she said shyly. She then flashed a beautiful smile with her tears dripping down her pale cheeks. His heart sped up. There was a new fire in her eyes, her eyes breathing with life. This is what he fell in love with - Misaki Ayuzawa.

"I'm glad," he said while kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," Tora said without even thinking. And instead of blushing and stuttering, she replied back with the most love she had ever said it with.

"I love you too, Tora."

And she meant it. She loved Takumi, and would always love him but she had to move on. For all their sakes. She then went through all of her happy memories and moments with Takumi one last time, then locked them away deep inside the confines of her heart.

She tightened her embrace on Tora, the man who loved her despite everything.

She had moved on.

* * *

 **Aaaaand thassit! Trust me, I'm a diehard Takumisa shipper but I thought it would be interesting if I tried this. So that's that. I know Minniemiss123 would enjoy this due to the MisakiXTora ship lol. Anyway, make sure y'all review and everything. Let me know what y'all thought. :)**


End file.
